1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to article holders and, more specifically, to billiard cue chalk holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
While playing the games of pool and billiards, players frequently apply chalk to the tip of the cue stick in order to increase the frictional contact between the tip of the cue stick and the cue ball and to prevent slippage therebetween. Over the years, the fabrication of the chalk has been standardized to the form of a small cube or block, three-quarters of an inch on a side. Paper or cardboard is wrapped around all but one side of the chalk block. A hemispherical depression is formed in the uncovered end of the chalk block to receive the tip of a cue stick.
The small size of the chalk blocks cause numerous problems in their use. For one, the chalk blocks are easily lost or misplaced thereby delaying the play of the game or diminishing its enjoyment since the level of skill of the players decreases without the use of chalk. Further, the chalk blocks are frequently dropped or knocked into the pockets of the billiard table causing jamming of the ball return tracks which prevents collection of the balls in the ball collection box or trough. Also, the chalk blocks usually break when dropped onto the floor thereby rendering them useless. Finally, theft of chalk blocks, either intentionally or accidentally, poses a major concern for the operators of commercial pool or billiards establishments.
To overcome these problems, numerous devices or holders have been created to hold the chalk blocks in a readily accessible yet non-removable location on or near a pool or billiard table. The holders include a housing holding the chalk block. An aperture is formed in the housing and allows the cue tip to be inserted into the interior of the housing into contact with the chalk block to apply chalk thereto by manual rotation of the cue stick or automatically by rotational means mounted in the housing and coupled to the chalk block.
However, such chalk holders are not without certain limitations. Such chalk holders are designed to hold one and at most two chalk blocks in a stationary position with respect to a billiard or pool table. While minimizing loss or misplacement of the chalk blocks, the minimal number of chalk blocks contained in each housing necessitates frequent replacement of the chalk blocks which is a time consuming task, especially in large pool and billiard establishments.
What is still needed, despite the numerous attempts to provide an effective billiard cue chalk holder, is a billiard cue chalk holder which prevents loss or theft of chalk blocks, eliminates the possibility of droppage onto the floor or into the pockets of the billiard table and, at the same time, is convenient to use. It would be desirable to provide a billiard cue chalk holder which minimizes the need for frequent replacement of the chalk blocks mounted in the holder. It would also be desirable to provide a billiard cue chalk holder which is easily usable to apply chalk to the tip of cue sticks.